


Clover

by iNeedCaffeine



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNeedCaffeine/pseuds/iNeedCaffeine
Summary: 君はね僕の太陽なんだ
Relationships: よねすだ - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Clover

笔尖有一下没一下地敲着桌子，菅田看着四叶草的贴纸发呆：不知道该给米津写什么好。Flying get的专辑自然是想要早些送出去，为了表示诚意又从便利店里买了可爱的四叶草便签纸写留言。特意把米津放到压轴，但前面写了好多留言酝酿的情感在提笔的时候也消失殆尽。苦恼了很久，最终米津像河马一样咧嘴嘿嘿笑的脸在脑海里变得挥之不去。

想要见他。菅田踌躇了一会还是发完消息出门了。于是米津打开门的时候看见一个一身黑色丹宁的刺猬头双眼炯炯有神地盯着他看，意外之余还是忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。  
“头发…怎么这样了？”  
“当然是因为要拍戏。”菅田看见他笑，没好气的一边脱鞋一边丢到玄关的地上。进门米津在看电视，是自己出演的番组。他转身把tsutaya的白色袋子递给米津就在茶几前坐了下来。  
“不用打开了，专辑而已，特意给你送来的。”菅田听见米津悉悉索索打开袋子的声音。米津噢了一句就把袋子放在玄关的架子上了，人在这里自然不用对着对方送的礼物思念。他坐到菅田身边悄悄看他。好久没有过这样短的发型了，干脆利落衬得他五官精致秀气，看上去倒有点未成年小男孩儿的稚气和清爽。虽然自己还是最喜欢菅田头发垂到下颌刘海齐眉的时候，在床上撒娇的时候头发被汗水黏在脸上像一只小猫。米津喝过酒后脑袋开始胡思乱想，听见菅田对着电视发笑就蹭过去从背后搂住他把脑袋靠在肩上。

节目结束菅田还没有一点要离开的样子，他越过菅田肩膀去拿遥控器，一边换台一边随口问道，这么晚了还不回去，菅田君这是要留下来吗。  
话一说出口他就看见菅田耳尖爆红，这才突然意识到自己好像说错了话。菅田眼睛盯着他看几秒又别过去，看的米津心里发虚，立马把疑问句换成请求，从背后抱住他对着耳朵吹气说，菅田君留下来好不好。

如果不好的话送完专辑自己就回去了，这还要多问吗。菅田在心里吐槽，一边应了他的亲吻一边搞到了床上去。菅田跪在床上搂着米津的脖子啄吻，米津环着菅田的腰，只觉得他好像又瘦了些。睁眼看见他清秀的脸放大在自己眼前，皮肤白净，睫毛长长的还在微微颤抖，一副索吻的模样。一向迟钝的某人看了也隐约觉得自己应该更主动一点，于是大手摁住他像小刺猬一样的头发加深了亲吻。

扣子被一颗颗解开衣服被脱下，很快菅田就被亲的软软的躺倒在床上。双腿被分开成羞耻的角度，只能看到一头黄毛埋在他腿间。手指就着微凉的润滑进去并不舒服，偏偏米津手指又长还骨节分明，就连自己也能感知到一节一节的破开紧咬的肠壁进入。他们有一段时间没有做，米津这个没脑子的偏偏一下进到很深的地方，菅田又痛又羞耻，忍不住小声的呻吟出来。米津听到菅田说痛只好停下动作去抚慰他，他看着菅田脑袋偏到一边去，脸从耳朵红到了脖子根，眼睛亮晶晶眼角红红的看他。

“菅田君好漂亮…”他忍不住低声说道，然后俯首从敏感的耳朵一路往下亲到乳首流连打转。菅田只觉得自己脑袋变得昏昏沉沉，嘴里一边说着不要一边下意识的抱着他的脑袋欲拒还迎。米津过长的头发蹭的周围皮肤痒痒的，直到更多的手指没入他才变得清醒一点。米津故意在里面弯曲手指摩擦他的软肉，得偿所愿地听到身下人不设防备的叫出了声。  
于是他想到刚刚问菅田要不要留下来的时候被眼神凶了，这时候就笑着说菅田君明明就很想要啊。菅田眼眶红红的差点掉眼泪，此刻气的一边瞪米津一边找准了他的胯间，软绵绵的蹬了一脚他已经勃起的性器。结果埋在体内的手指也跟着动，羞得他面红耳赤无地自容。米津咧嘴低声笑的心满意足，俯下身去亲他的嘴角，顺势塞进更多的手指。直到听到菅田喘息变得急促，小声对他说可以了进来吧。

他抬起菅田一条腿，菅田便顺从的将另一条也搭在他肩上。被插进去的时候真的好疼，他忍不住抽气，又拉下米津紧紧的抱住他的后背索吻。他能感受到自己一点点被填满，直到全部进去听见米津在他颈窝边发出了满足的低喘。  
开始动的时候菅田感觉自己整个人都好像被抻开摊平。米津摁住他的细腰往里撞，他双腿搭在米津肩上颤颤巍巍的随着节奏晃动。腿被压着发酸发麻，可从尾椎传来的快感像潮水一样洗刷掉种种不适。性器渗出的液体蹭到米津下腹，他迷迷糊糊的伸出手去抹开，却在半空被米津抓住手腕摁回到床榻上。直到菅田的喘息越来越急促身下也夹得他越来越紧，他才一边腾出手去抚他的性器，一边用力碾过他的敏感点。  
白色的液体射到小腹上，菅田还处在高潮的痉挛中，双眼失神找不到落点，声音里还带着断断续续的哭腔。米津撑在他肩头去亲他眼角的生理泪水，急促的小声说菅田君我忘记带套了，我要出来了。菅田立刻拉住他的手腕小声嘟囔着不要出去要射进来，米津犹豫着不应期开的黄腔不能算数，还是要射到外面。菅田搂着脖子不肯放手，嘴里还断断续续的说着羞耻的话，意思无一例外就是要他，身下吞吐绞缠的也更加卖力，对方只能如他所愿的在他体内缴械投降。

米津退出来抱着他在怀里，菅田还在高潮的余韵里发颤。白色的液体从身下缓缓流出，米津看了一眼都面红耳赤起来。于是有点不好意思的搂着他，轻轻亲掉他的眼泪说谢谢菅田君。

好久没做的害羞在第二天早起立刻烟消云散。米津起床时身边不见了人，只听见厨房里锅子滋滋作响。他裸着上身爬起来看见菅田围着围裙做早餐，于是从背后环抱住他脑袋蹭到肩上，腔调黏黏的说早上好。菅田在米津靠上来的时候就感受到了硬硬的东西抵在腰上，躲不开也不敢乱动，只好在心里骂他禽兽。米津看见他耳朵又红了，于是不安分的咬住耳廓亲吻，手一边解围裙一边伸进菅田穿的大号衬衫里乱摸。菅田身体不自然的紧绷着，他根本没想到早起还有被操的可能，只好小声说别闹了早饭快好了，吃完我要回去了。米津从鼻腔里嗯了一声，说那就吃早饭。

没想到早饭指的是菅田自己。他被摁在桌子上的时候简直后悔死，昨晚做完了就应该立刻回家，还早起巴巴的做什么早餐。米津脑袋窝在他怀里吮他的喉结锁骨，菅田闭着眼，羞得脸颊滚烫，白天起来还要做简直太羞耻了，完全就是为了附和某人的禽兽行为而已。米津掀起他的上衣摁着他的腰一路往下亲，褪掉裤子含住他半软的性器。菅田意外之余乱了阵脚，自己才不想被口的射出来，于是一脚踹到他肩上说不要。禽兽米津大手掐着他腿弯抬起腿来不许菅田再踹他，另一只手握住他已经有些发硬的性器吞吐，舌头绕着顶端打转。被取悦的猫猫果然老实许多，他后仰着身体胳膊撑住桌子，虽然努力克制但还是呻吟出声。突然把整根被含进去，菅田腰一软差点就射了，连叫声音调都高了许多。米津站起来把他的腿抱在腰上，菅田处在濒临高潮的时刻，泪眼朦胧不满地瞪他，刚开口问就被插了进去。

明明自己一点都不想做，可还是先被插射了。精液一股股的射在腹间蹭到衬衫上，菅田下意识搂着米津的脖子双腿紧紧的缠住他，呜咽着在他怀里颤抖，羞耻的眼泪和生理泪水流了满脸。米津安慰似的抚摸着怀中猫猫弓起来的脊背和脖颈，身下力度照样不减。高潮期间的穴道又湿又软，紧紧绞的他头皮发麻，刺激得他托着菅田的大腿根不断往里送。

最终还是射了进去，不过好在这次没忘记带套。菅田又被插射了一次完全没了力气，只能软软的靠在米津身上喘气。米津这才知道怜香惜玉，搂着怀里的人去亲他的脸颊，但还是忍不住嘴欠一句，凑到菅田红透了的耳朵边上说，明明菅田君也很喜欢早起做。换来猫猫一句混蛋和软软的一顿暴捶。

一觉睡到下午连午饭都翘掉了，菅田急急忙忙嘱咐米津热一热饭赶快吃，一边确认身上的痕迹无大碍之后急忙出门。米津端着碗在房间里无所事事的乱晃，想起来菅田给他的东西，打开袋子看见了贴在封面上的四叶草便签。

「君はね僕の太陽なんだ」

虽然是用别人写的词借花献佛，但在唱Clover的时候，满脑子想的真的都是你。

还好没有迟到，菅田赶到乐屋时间来得及，马内甲一边吐槽他一边让他赶快确认服装发型。菅田看了看服装师准备的清一色短袖T恤想起某人早起在他锁骨上又啃又咬，于是坚定地说不用换了，还是身上这件吧。


End file.
